With the growth of the Internet, the computing industry and telecommunications, the amount of content available to consumers is continually increasing. Because much of this content is visual, it is desirable to provide techniques for such content to be accessible to persons with disabilities, such as visually impaired or blind persons. One approach that is used to provide such accessibility is to provide audio information to such visually impaired users to allow them to build mental images of displays of such content (e.g., web pages). Current approaches, however, may require that visually impaired or blind users remember the relative locations of objects included in such content by rote memory while navigating the content. Other approaches are dependent on the resolution at which the content is displayed and the particular arrangement of the content. Such approaches may require significant revisions to the content for different display devices, or if any modification to the content is made, or if the content is reused in an arrangement that is different than the original arrangement.